User blog:TheInfected/Writing Contest 2 Characters!
Waddup, waddup! It's a me, TheInfected. So yes, I know, it's been a LONG time since I made the blog announcing the contest, and school is to blame for taking so long to finish the characters. We apologize for the delay. Fitz and Pops are working hard in their Senior year, and I'm all tied up with commitments that make me stay out all day. But, after almost two months, here are the characters! I hope you all enjoy your characters, and as for the due date of the issue, I would say just have them done by the end of October. Good luck! Oh, and if your character isn't in an English speaking country, don't worry about writing it in the correct language. You can use English and no points will be taken away :P UPDATE: '''The issue for your character is DUE BY October 20th; so you can release in between now and then. If you need any extra time, for whatever reason, please talk to me, Fitz, or Pops. Also, you can have how many characters you want in your issue, as long as the character given to you is the protagonist of it. Okay, so anyways, here we go.... CJ's Character '''Name: Jessica Drake Age: 25 Day: 955 (3 Years In) Personality: Jessica is naturally a kind soul, and despite the hardship she has been through, she refuses to compromise it. Being both caring and sympathetic towards others, Jessica is a bit naive when it comes to trust, and along her inexperience with guns, make her a liability to most. Instead, when it comes to protection, Jessica prefers to stick in groups, rather having other people protect her than get her hands dirty. She does have suburb skills in the art of traps and cooking, which is enough to prove her worth to others; she also holds a strong will, which is stronger than most would presume. Jessica, despite her lack of survival skills, is willing to do anything to ensure the protection of her sister, whom she cares deeply for. She attempts to shield her from the horrors of the world, instead wishing for her to live a normal childhood, but Abby has seen the horrors of the world and has become more hardened, thus often bringing conflict between the two sisters; but despite that, they share a strong mutual bond. Jessica is tied to optimism, and despite the apocalypse going on around her, tries to keep hope alive. Backstory: Having a less than ideal childhood, which involved deadbeat parents, she never got to live a childhood. When her mother died after giving birth to Abby, and her father left them for her distant aunt, Susan, to take care of them, her life should have fell apart. However, instead, she began to shine. Following the beginning of a strong bond between Jessica and her than baby sister, she wed herself to optimism, and wanted to make a good future for them both, and never wanted to leave her. She even refused to the opportunity of Yale College just so she could attend a local college just to stay in Abby’s life. When the apocalypse started, which ironically was at Abby’s birthday dinner, Jessica vowed to keep her sister safe. After the fall of a military zone the two stayed at, they were forced onto the road, where they saw how truly fallen the world was (this was about five months in). While Jessica would strive to keep the optimism alive, Abby only grew darker and more hardened as time went by. To ensure their safety, they would always look for groups to join, but time after time the groups fell apart. Sometimes, to just ensure a spot in the group, Jessica would have to have intercourse with the leaders; but yet, she still believed that somewhere out in the world there was hope. They managed to join up with a group of people at a diner, at about the two year mark. Unlike the other groups this one relatively stayed okay for almost a year, until the leader started to go insane. He began to refuse outsiders passage into the diner, and even killed people who attempted to leave. Not wanting to Abby to live in this kind of environment, she ran away with Abby one night. Now she travels the road with her sister, in hopes of finding a group willing to protect them (Damien may or may not be after them, it’s up to you). However, while out there, Jessica must come to realize that human beings weren’t meant to protect them, and that sooner or later, she would have to learn how to protect herself and Abby. Note: Abby is very much like Becca from TWD game, from her personality to her relationship with her big sister. Zed's Character Name: Henry Satana Age: 33 Day: 213 (About 7 Months in) Personality: Having a heavy Bipolar disorder, Henry’s personality is very erratic. At some moments he offers to help strangers, and even save some on multiple occasions, to endangering their lives. However, his constant traits include being laid back, sarcastic, humorous, and never worrying about the past or his future, instead enjoying to live in the moment. Unlike others he adjusted to apocalypse rather quickly, and thus, has embraced the the reality of the world; and he admits that he uses his joking manner as a method to cope with the death and destruction around him. Despite this he is very willing to give threats and violence to people, and sometimes, murder. However, Henry is shown to be very high resourceful, and is never intimidated by any situation, thus often manages to get the upper hand in any conflict. While his sanity is certainly not in pitch perfect health, Henry can be considered intelligent, having a keen eye that gives him not only info on people, but to the situation around him. Underneath his exterior is a very lonely man, and while he sometimes chases away people, longs to find someone who will stay by him despite his disorder. All of these conflicting characteristics and actions make it extremely difficult to classify who Henry is as a person as he constantly changes his behavior when others seem to finally gain a grasp on his inner workings. Backstory: Born into a well respected family of politicians in Japan, his disorder made him almost like an embarrassment for them. As such they would often shield him from public eye and most would forgot he even existed. To go on with this he was homeschooled. Growing up he grew resent towards his parents, until one day around the age of fifteen, he ran away. He would escape into Hong Kong where he was recruited by a street gang. With nothing else to do he drifted into the street gang where he worked as muscle. Eventually this life would catch up to him during a drug deal gone wrong. He was thrown into prison for about ten years until being released. Now out of prison, Henry retired from his life of crime. He got a single apartment and worked as a truck driver, while at the same time, taking pills to control his bipolar disorder. Not long after he would meet a girl by the name of Karla Woo, whom he quickly fell for and vice versa. After three years of dating (now about being 31) he proposed to her, and she accepted. Life would soon fall apart when he stopped taking his pills, believing him to be alright. Once his bipolar got out of control he drove her crazy, until one night she just ran off. Now alone he just drifted off into being a loner again. Once the apocalypse started he joined up with a people, and when his bipolar got to bad for them to handle, they ditched him in the middle of the night, just like Karla. Now, in the seventh month of the apocalypse, Henry just drives around in his truck, not really sure where to go or what to do with his life. One thing he does know is that he doesn’t want to be alone anymore, and strives to find someone willing to put up with him. He has also began trying to work on his disorder, to no avail. Lee's Character Name: Ezekiel “Zeke” MacGrath Age: 18 Day: 10 (A week in) Personality: Being in his senior year of High School, Zeke has always been genuinely nervous of the future, especially now with the apocalypse. Zeke is known to “think big” and be ambitious, but when push comes to shove, takes the easy way out of everything, mostly because of his heavy insecurity. Despite what others may think Zeke is more than capable of taking the extra step and taking charge (also very capable in academics and sports), but lacks the confidence and motivation needed to do so. Instead he buries himself in the background, reducing himself to a simple follower. He is also known to get very jealous of those who get all the glory and isn’t much of an optimist, instead he always expects the worst to happen. Zeke is generally a compassionate and kind-hearted man, but is capable of distrust and detachment to those he considers threats, as he has a strong instinct for survival. He is capable of keeping calm in the both the face of danger and tough decisions, because unlike most, he is driven more by logic than emotion; to go with that, a very good trait he holds is that to move on no matter what may have happened. This is not to say he is cold, however. In fact he feels much guilt inside him for those he fails, and while he has dealt with hardship his entire life, he tends to keep most of his own feelings kept locked up in a safe. Backstory: Growing up with a single mom, his father having ditched them before he was born, his mom would work very hard, leading Zeke to be alone most of the time. The pain of not having a father would grow deeper the older he got, and as time went on, he would blame himself for his father leaving. This gave him the mindset “I’m just a nobody, even my father knew that I was a failure”, and this led to him growing insecurity problems. His home life wasn’t any better, with his mom mostly out and being raised by his mentally challenged aunt. Still, despite his hardship, he would bury his feelings deep inside and just put on a fake smile, acting like nothing was wrong. As he grew older he would try really hard in class and go out for football, but no matter what he did, he just couldn’t seem to do it good enough. He would always get overlooked, and many times, teased for his lack of skills. Still, he put on a smile and joked along with it, but deep down, he knew he was a failure in life. During his senior year the apocalypse started, and since he was at school, they were quick to lock down the school to protect them. It was almost like a quarantine. Many students snuck out to try and get to their families, but Zeke saw no point, already assuming the worst. Now on the seventh day, most of the staff has ran off, leaving only the students. Zeke had the potential to take charge and help the misfits, but instead sat back, allowing the non-capable athletes to do so. Currently him and a group of seven other students are hold up in their cafeteria, waiting for the situation to blow over. Jack's Character Name: Logan Xavier Age: 35 Day: 1856 (5 years in) Personality: Xavier is deeply haunted by his past, both pre and post apocalypse. He deeply believes that he could have done more to save his fallen friends and family, and thus carries this weight around him. This affects his relationship with others as he tends to think that he isn’t strong enough to save them. As a result, he’s a bit of a loner, being afraid to attach himself to any specific person; he believes that it’s his “curse” to see everyone die. Despite the chip on his shoulder, insecurity problems, and afraid of getting attached, Xavier manages to keep on a charming, confident, self-deprecating face. Having served as an army medic, Xavier is deeply skilled in the art of medicine and combat. His intelligence spreads over to the use of supplies, and no matter how little supplies he may have, he always seems to know just what and how to make items to protect or help himself. Most recently, however, he has began to struggle again with alcohol, an old time demon of his that he managed to fight for years, but has been slithering back to him, mostly due to his survivor’s guilt. Backstory: Xavier was raised in a fairly good home. Two parents, two siblings (one older brother and a younger sister), a family dog, and a good home spelt out a good childhood on Xavier’s part. Sure, he always had those sibling conflicts due to being the only child, but nothing never got to bad. It was during his high-school life that his life changed from a normal kid into the man that he is today. When he was seventeen years old his father was a casualty in the September 11th attacks in New York City. His father’s death took a great poll on the family, both emotionally wise and economical wise. With their father making most of the money, they now had no income and Xavier was in the middle of college searching. However, at the same time, he felt rage toward the people who murdered his father and desired a thirst for revenge. Upon turning eighteen at the start of the war, Xavier enlisted and was drafted into the army. Not only was he going to get revenge, but once out, he would get free college perks. It was a good deal. He specialized in the art of medicine while there, as his mother was a nurse, and so he grew up around medicine. For the next ten years he has been to battle a few times, and every time, had to watch some of his friends get exploded by grenades, or shot right in the face. Needless to say, the effects of the war took a toll on him, and he began to question why he even joined in the first place. Eventually, he was discharged from the army and went back home to his family, where he found it hard to settle in after the events he has seen. He lived with his family for the next two years, until the apocalypse started…. Due to his army training, he found it fairly easy to defend his family from the mundane horrors in the beginning. He would protect them as they went to search for safe-zones, and no matter how bad they were attacked, he would get them out of there alive. That was, until, one night when he fell asleep instead of doing watch. A group of infected snuck up on his family, and despite his best efforts, he had to watch every single one of them get eaten alive. He would escape the attack, where instead of killing himself, he fell back into alcohol. After the incident he would join group after group, but they all ended the same. They would all die and Xavier would be the only survivor. Currently, five years into the apocalypse, he wanders around the middle of nowhere alone. One side of him thinks he should try another group, while the other thinks it will just end the same way... Dutch's Character Name: Matthew Schuch Age: 22 Day: 91 (About 3 months in) Personality: Matthew, while he would never admit it, is important to the group’s survival. His initiative to put himself in danger to get supplies is a vital necessity for the group, and his jack-of-all-trades knowledge had proven useful several times, such as being able to hot-wire a car and siphon petrol. His youth and somewhat natural optimistic, humorous attitude frequently keep the survivor group's spirits up, and his loyalty to others is not to be matched. He is always willing to do what was necessary to keep everyone together; even if it puts himself in danger. Matthew has more obvious weaknesses despite his strengths. He often displays a tendency to act before thinking. His tendency to panic is highlighted when under extreme pressure, and when in such situations, he can be disabled by shock and fear. He isn’t as physically able or as emotionally hardened as other members of the group are, and often lets the situations which needed violence to other members of the group. Backstory: Born to two boring parents who, as Matthew put it, liked to “suck the fun out of everything”, Matthew’s childhood was meh at best. Being born to two rich snobs, Matthew did not fit their image for them, as instead of being well mannered and responsible, he was immature and unorganized. As time went on and he broke out of their image for him, their relationship became very distant. When college time rolled around, Matthew’s grades spoke for themselves, and it was unlikely that he could ever get into a college. He knew his parents could easily bribe him into one, but he didn’t want to crawl to them for help, so instead he searched around until finally going to community college. It didn’t take long for him to fall into debt. While he managed to keep a steady job as a Pizza Delivery Boy, he had several car payments and his apartment burdening him. As time went on his financial trouble just got worse, but he never crawled back to his parent’s for help, instead wanting to prove he doesn’t need them. Of course, this just allowed his debt to get worse. At some point he even stole a few cars with his friends just to get money (although he secretly enjoyed it). Lucky for him, the apocalypse came running in, and all his debt was erased. As the city fell into chaos, he managed to escape fairly easy, due to being fast on his feet, and join up with a group of survivors held up in a town hall in the next county. Because the group were more fighters than runners, Matthew stepped up and voluntered to go scavenge supplies for the group. To this day he goes out to get supplies, while at the same time, struggling to keep their hopes up. Purry's Character Name: Nina Loreno Age: 16 Day: Day 32 (1 month in) Personality: Nina, from first glance, is an extrovert and has a will to enjoy herself. She often searches for ways to enjoy herself and have fun, despite the world’s current conditions, and she also doesn’t care how others see her. However, she is beyond being vain, and holds a very kind and caring personality, as she always puts the welfare of others before her own, no matter how her situation is. However, despite this, she holds a natural rebellious gene in here, and often rebels against authority. That being said, she is beyond just fun and games. When push comes to shove, she knows when and how to be serious, especially now that the world is going to shit. While not being very skilled in combat she holds a very wide rage of intelligence, both academic and street, and often acts as a voice of reason to her small, tight group. She is not against violence but believes it to be useless, and instead wishes to find peaceful situations to every solutions. Backstory: Nina’s parents were two teenagers in high-school, and as so, her parent’s weren’t very responsible. They would spend their nights going out with friends and having fun, often leaving Nina to be babysat by her grandmother. As she grew older some of her parent’s traits rubbed off on her and she became an extrovert like them, the only difference being is that wasn’t as vain as they were. As she entered high-school, she instantly rose through the popularity ranks, until she became one of the most popular students. Her extroverted ways, cheerleading abilities, and just overall appearance attributed to this. However, despite this, she didn’t let her popularity take over her personality, and she remained both kind and focused on education. By her junior year, she was at the top of her class. However, also during her junior year, the apocalypse just so happened to start. Having been at a camping trip up in the mountains at the start of it, she and her friends didn’t even know about an apocalypse until a week in. Being a long distance away from home currently she travels with the other students who were on the trip (including her bff, Thea Merlin, who is more quiet and shy than Nina, and her favorite teacher Mr. Charles Shepard, a young, “cool” teacher) to get back home, where hopefully her family is okay. Gerard's Character Name: Russell Butler Age:40 Day: 7304 (20 Years in) Personality: Russell is a physically strong, able-bodied man, able to hold his own against any ‘zeke’ threats that the group encountered. His strength and stamina are on higher than most. For the most part, he is a friendly, approachable man, genuinely caring about the well-being of others and he actively volunteers to help and defend them. He is shown as a stern but loving father, caring deeply for Alec’s safety. Overall he is generally a likable and caring man, but often lets his short temper take over. This flaw allows him to get carried away, and act before thinking. Although his weaknesses aren’t as exposed as others, they are highlighted. He is a terrible shot with any firearm, instead focusing on being primarily a melee fighter. He has trouble controlling his emotions and is very emotionally involved with events. He is loyal to those who treat him well, but unforgiving to those who don't. He is willing to take risks for those he cares about, but is also willing to let those who wrong him suffer for it. Backstory: Born in Edinburgh, Scotland, Russell was raised by his aunt and uncle, while his single father was recruited into the military (he would die during his time in the military). His uncle, a former pro football star, practically raised him in the sport. By the age of five he was already playing games. As he grew older the more into the sport he game, and by the age of fifteen, he was the best in his area. By the time he finished high-school he was offered numerous scholarships for his abilities, so much that he spent time thinking what he should do. Should he go to a university and play football, or just make a name for himself without it? Either way didn’t matter because the outbreak happened shortly after. His uncle, aunt and him held up in their neighborhood at first, as the town members have attempted to make their neighborhood safe. But, like all good things, it didn’t end good as the zekes broke through the walls. His aunt was torn apart, but luckily, him and his uncle were able to escape. However, his uncle was bitten during the attack, so not long after their escape he turned, forcing Russell to put him down. After this, Russell fell into a bit of depression, joining group after group with no purpose in his life. That was, until, three years later when he met Eileen Sunderland. She was the women meant for him: she didn’t take shit, arrogant in a way, but sociable and kind in a way. He would start a relationship with her that would last for years. However, during the nine year mark, Eileen would unfortunately be shot by a group of bandits, leaving Russell all alone in again. He his family twice. First his uncle and aunt, than this. After this, Russell didn’t have a reason to live, and only went on because he thought suicide was wrong. Luckily he did go on, because the next year, he met a pregnant woman named Rebecca, who was in a group of three people. She gave birth a month or two later, where she died during birth, but luckily the baby was born. The baby, whose name would become Alec, gave Russell a purpose in life: to protect him. As time went on, and people died, and people came, Russell would soon become the baby’s primary caretaker. Now, twenty years into the apocalypse, Russell and a ten year Alec are making their way toward rumored safe-zone “Paradis”, where hopefully Alec can live a normal childhood. Raxel's Character Name: Richard “Dick” Kidd Age: 32 Day: 348 Personality: Having been a former Olympic gold medalist, Dick is very prideful and narcissistic about himself and his abilities. He sees himself better than everyone else, no matter what the subject is, and so he places himself as the self-proclaimed leader of his little group. He sincerely does believe that civilization can be saved, but he thinks it only can under his leadership. Any who oppose his view are killed immediately, while at the same time, he forces other communities to work for him. He is obsessed with his own superiority. He does this all under the guise of a congenial man. He can be heavily charismatic, and he can easily manipulate other people’s feelings to do his own bidding. He isn’t all bad, however. He tries keeping his violent nature and convinces himself that any wrong doing he does is for the good of mankind, something he knows can be saved with the right work. Backstory: Richard didn’t have an easy childhood. Growing up with a single father (as his mother died during childbirth) in Beijing, China, he never got the love a child should get. His father would show him tough love, and from an early age, would push him to the best of his abilities. Physical wise, Mentally wise, and Educational wise. His childhood wasn’t pretty, but at least it made him strong. Having being skilled in the art of running, Richard pursued this as his goal. He ran many races, marathons, triathlons, and always came out on top. He would eventually move off to the Olympics, where year after year he would win gold medals. As time went on he began to see himself as one of the best human beings alive. Once the apocalypse started, Richard and his father tried holding up in Richard’s mansion, but it didn’t work. However, once the infected broke in, Richard left his father back to be eaten alive as revenge for the childhood he never got. He felt nothing. Not long after he arrived at a small community that was struggling to continue moving on. Seeing that all they need is proper leadership, Richard rose to the challenge and took over leadership of the zone. Using his manipulating ways he convinced the community to trust him, and just like that, they trusted him with their lives. Currently, Richard rules the place like The Governor type figure, taking out other people that pose threats or challenge his leadership, while at the same time, building his community to be the perfect zone. Max's Character Name: Giacomo Agriolo Age: 22 Day: 73 Personality: Giacomo is noted as a "young man who never lets his feelings show". Giacomo is a quiet soul that is introverted in personality. This is emphasized by the fact that he does not speak much, and is more of a listener. His shyness and occasional awkward behavior may indicate that he is somewhat of a hermit. Still, despite this, he is very willing to socialize with his parents and sister, who he loves very dearly, but has trouble showing it. In the end, he would do anything for them. Giacomo is also a keen and adapt photographer, loving to take pictures of any beauty he sees. Even during the apocalypse he continues to find art somewhere hidden along the lines of the ruined cityscapes. Backstory: Born to a middle classed family, Giacomo had a basic life growing up. He wasn’t spoiled, but he was far from not privileged. Growing up in Roma, Italy, he was always the shy child, burying himself into non-social activities like writing, and prefered to keep up in his house all day instead of hanging around the other children. The only kid he ever really bonded with was his older sister, who like him, was shy. She would hold up all day and work on her education. While growing up Giacomo had gotten attached to photography. “There is art in everything,” he’d say, “you just gotta get it from the right angle.”. He would take photography classes and digital creations in high-school, and after high-school, began to work as a photographer. At first it was just simple shots, but as he got more beautiful shots, the more famous he became around Roma. Soon enough he got a good amount of money for his pictures, and decided to take his family on a trip to Sicily. However, while on this trip, the apocalypse started. Unlike most other cities around the world, Sicily has managed to hold up good. His family and him managed to stay there for the first few weeks, until they made the choice of trying to drive back home, to search for their other loved ones. They only made it a few days until a group of bandits robbed them of their car and supplies, leaving them alone on the side of the road. Currently, the family of four just walk down the road, still trying to just make it back home. Rellic's Character Name: Gillian “Jill” Monroe Age: 15 Day: 4 Personality: Unlike so many of her friends who have matured, Jill is still a child at heart and holds a lack of maturity. She sees no need to grow up just yet, seeing how she is still just a kid, but this mostly a way for her to keep running away from the future. Truth be told, she is afraid of growing up, because she doesn’t think she can handle the adult world all by herself. She tries running away from the future and living in the past, but it won’t last for long, especially at the onset of the apocalypse. Jill is also a bit of a tomboy, compared to her more girly friends. She almost never wears makeup or skirts or dresses or anything of the sort, and loves to act tougher than she really is. She brings this attitude to any situation that may need it, violent or not. However, on the inside, she is just a scared little girl, but she refuses to let that show. Backstory: Truth be told, Jill lived a bit of a boring life. Two normal parents, a normal house, a normal neighborhood in Boise, Idaho. There isn’t much interesting events to describe Jill’s life. She held a good amount of friends and was looked good upon from the adults of the community. However, they would always speak about the possibilities of her future, and that always scared her. She didn’t want to be this mature, responsible adult that everyone wanted her to be. Once entering high school her parents pressured her into doing good at school with the phrase “your grades will determine the rest of your life”. Unfortunately, all this did was make Jill more scared, and so her grades began to slip. She did her best to pick them up, but she just couldn’t do it. The next year, her sophomore year, she gave up on trying to prepare for the future and decided to live out the rest of her childhood years while she still could. It was the last week of school when the apocalypse started for her. Her neighborhood wasn’t hit as hard, so luckily she managed to make it home to her parents, where along with lots of other people of the area, were relocated to a quarantine zone. Four days into the apocalypse, the small zone begins to crumble from the confusion of the outside world. Category:Blog posts